When Friends Aren't Really Just Friends
by rummy101
Summary: It wasn't Peggy who caught Steve kissing that blond girl. Short one-shot. Stucky; Steve X Bucky. I don't own anything. Just thought I'd share, it's been sitting here for a while. K for kissing, drinking (but not actually drunk), kind of violence (?), and loss(-ish, because every story deserves a happy ending).


Summary: It wasn't Peggy who caught Steve kissing that blond girl.

Steve wasn't sure how it had happened.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Mr. Stark."

The blond woman, Private Lorraine, didn't look up from her newspaper as she spoke. "He's in with Colonel Phillips."

Steve had just stood there a second before realizing he could just wait. He nodded, looking around a bit before she spoke again, this time looking at him.

"Of course, you're welcome to wait."

He flashed an awkward smile and nodded again, motioning off to the side, before moving to lean against the desk to his right. The Private folded her newspaper, speaking as she did; "I, uh," She showed the title to him. In big block letters it said '400 PRISONERS LIBERATED.' "read about what you did."

He nodded as she put the newspaper down on her desk. "Oh, the, yeah. Well that's, you know, just doing what needed to be done."

"Sounded like more than that- you saved nearly four-hundred men." They stood still for a moment and he caught on to what she was doing as her eyes looked him up and down.

"Really, it's not a big deal." He shrugged it off, he'd never really done this sort of … thing (flirting, was it?) with a girl before.

Lorraine stood. "Tell that to their wives."

Steve inhaled deeply as she approached him, nerves suddenly setting in. "Uh, I don't think they were all married-"

She came close and said: "you're a hero."

"Well, uh, that, uh," she played with his tie, "that depends on the definition of-"

"The women of America, they owe you their thanks." And suddenly he was pulled backwards. "And now," she glanced around, "it seems they're not here." She had pulled him back behind a shelf of books and then her lips were on his.

He would like to say that he tried to push her away gently by the arms, but he couldn't help but lean into the kiss. It was new and he was inexperienced. Sure, girls has tried to throw themselves at him with his new improvements from the Serum, but he never actually got to the kissing part.

Then the footsteps of heavy boots were heard.

Lorraine's arms were coming up, wrapping around his neck when-

"Captain."

He immediately jumped back, eyes widened, as he caught sight of Bucky, whom was frozen, his eyes darting between the two. Bucky swallowed deeply, his mouth slightly ajar- somewhat awestruck. It was gone in a moment though and he straightened up, eyes hard. "Stark is ready for you, sir, if you're not otherwise occupied." Then he was gone, leaving Peggy to escort him.

From all the reaction he expected from Bucky when he finally kissed a girl, this was not one of them. His body language had looked tight, suddenly cold and cut off.

"We should do that again sometime." The blond suggested, her eyebrows raised in some sort of seduction.

Steve didn't say anything to her as he followed after Peggy silently.

"How come it's not standard issue?" Steve asked, examining the round shield he held.

"That's because it's the rarest metal on Earth." Stark explained, "What you're holding there, that all we've got."

"Done with Mr. Stark?" Bucky asked, approaching the pair. "I'm sure the Captain has some unfinished business." There was some harshness in his words, Steve knew him, but he chose to move on from the subject.

"What'd you think?" He asked, holding the shield.

Bucky looked at a moment before turning to the table beside him, picking up the nearest gun and pointing in at him, causing Steve to bow behind it as he released four bullets. The whole workplace froze at the sound of gunshots.

Bucky smirked, nodding his head once in approval. "Yes, I think it works just fine." He commented dryly before storming out.

"Remember when I made you ride the cyclone on Coney Island?"

"Yeah, and I threw up?" Steve asked, staring at the zipline down.

"This isn't payback, is it?"

"Now why would I do that?" Steve shook his head, turning his attention behind him.

A group with some sort of communication device was set up. "We were right, Doctor Zola's on the train." A man called, "Hydra dispatcher gave him permission to open up the throttle. Wherever he's going, they must need him bad."

One look at Bucky and Steve pulled his helmet on.

Another man with binoculars told him, "Then let's get going because they're moving like the devil."

"We only got about a ten-second window. You miss that window, we're bugs on a windshield." Steve said while getting hooked up to the zipline, Bucky following as they made their way in a downward descent.

They reached the train, jumping off the line and onto the top. After climbing down the ladder, they made their way inside, one man still on the roof. Once the gunfire started, they were in action, trapped in separate cars from a closing of doors.

Losing his target, Steve watched through the window to see that Bucky had ran out of ammo. He popped the door open, causing Bucky to pivot. Steve threw him a gun and they were at it again.

"I had him on the ropes." Steve said, once they got one man down.

"I know."

The victory didn't last long as another target appeared, blue light glowing around the weapon held. The battle started up again and the attacker didn't cease to fire, blowing a large hole in the side of the train. Steve turned around from where he laid on the floor just for a second to see Bucky fly out the window. Getting up, Steve threw his shield at the man, knocking him back and effectively out for good.

"Bucky!" He yelled, reaching out over the side of the blasted car. "Hang on!" He managed to creep along the wall. "Grab my hand!" He called, reaching his arm out. The metal creeped from where Bucky held on. "NO!" The metal gave way, dropping Bucky downward into the snowy blizzard.

Steve sat alone, his eyes red and a drink in hand. He heard the clicking of shoes and found Peggy entering the room.

"Doctor Erskine said that the Serum wouldn't just affect my muscles," poured more liquor from the bottle, "it would affect my cells- create protective system of regeneration and healing. Which means, I can't get drunk. Did you know that?"

Peggy came closer and sat down. "You metabolism burns four times faster than the average person, he thought it could be one of the side effects." She smiled, "It wasn't your fault."

He looked up, confusion written on his face. "Why are you smiling?"

"I think someone wants to see you." Peggy said before standing, then she placed a hand on his shoulder, "Be sure to check the mirror."

He craned his head to her, but her clicking of shoes already told him she was well on her way out of the room. He shook his head, not understanding her words. "Who?" He called.

The clicking of shoes stopped, nearly faded. "I'm not sure he's just a friend." He heard her say.

He suddenly shot up, turning to the doorway. "Agent Carter!" He called, taking two steps, ready to go after her, but something stopped him. No, someone stopped him. A silhouette at the doorway. He grinned, "You're late."

"That's not fair." Bucky said, coming into the room, hands shoved in his pockets. "You didn't tell me the time."

Steve glared, before pulling the soldier into his arms. "How are you here?"

"Not important," Bucky whispered, "but you sure as hell are."

"Damn straight." Steve said, tilting Bucky's chin up.

Then he pressed his mouth to his, locking their lips. Bucky pulled back, smiling and pressing his forehead to Steve's. "That, my friend, wasn't straight at all."


End file.
